Eulebar
Eulebär (Pronounced like “yule” in “yuletide” and “bar” as in “a bar of soap”) Eulebär are sentient, humanoid, owlbears who stand 6-7 feet tall and weigh just shy of 500 lbs. Their mixed form has the upright posture of a man, the densely covered body of a bear, the head of a proportionally sized owl, and thick-fingered hands that end in short but wicked claws. A small beak adorns their face below the horney tuffs of hair that sit atop their heads. Eulebär sport dark feathers down the back of their thick and disproportionately long arms that are incapable of flight. They have squat legs that are much smaller than they should be (on a human) and are mounted on thin waists that give them a very muscular, if not a little top heavy, figure. Males tend to be much larger than their female counterparts and are barrel-chested, while females have a little dull coloration on the tips of their feathers (generally robin’s egg blue, a pale auburn, or off-white depending on their genetics). Like owls, eulebär can turn their heads almost 180° around and can rotate their faces in a semicircular fashion. Their wide eyes are keen and demanding; the highly developed tools of a hunter. Eulebär are described as being habitually warlike, highly respectable, powerfully ambitious, legendarily inflexible, stubbornly unerring, prideful to a fault, excessively upfront in all matters, and fiercely loyal. This rigid, industrious, hard-line race is a military powerhouse due to their aggressive posture, dedication to the military lifestyle, and natural prowess at war making. Stereotypically they are conservative, hold a very high opinion of themselves, and a very low opinion of any non-militant race. Despite their faults they are fair, honorable, prompt, and dedicated to the precepts of law and order. The untamed and bestial relatives of the eulebär, the owlbear, is looked upon with disgust in their society. Owlbears represent what eulebär once were and they are ritually killed whenever one is found near one of their cities. It is theorized that eulebär were either uplifted from their animalistic state by some sort of magic (like the kind owlbears were supposedly created with) or the result of some strange interbreeding between owlbears and some monstrous humanoid. What is clear is that they did not evolve naturally and even though their society is old, its creation was synthetic. An unfortunate holdover from their savage ancestors is the tendency for their eyes for roll and spasm when they show intense emotion (particularly anger). Standard Racial Traits * Ability Score Racial Traits (0): Eulebär are physically daunting, keen, but unpleasant to be around. They gain +2 Constitution, +2 Wisdom, and -2 Charisma * Size (0): Eulebär are Medium creatures and thus receive no bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Type (0): Eulebär are humanoids with the eulebär subtype. * Base Speed (-1): Eulebär have a base speed of 20 feet due to their short and stubby legs. * Languages (0): Eulebär begin play speaking Common. Eulebär with high Intelligence scores can choose from Giant, Gnoll, Gnome, Goblin, Orc, and Dwarven. * Claws (2): Eulebär have two claw attacks that deal 1d4 damage. * Military Might (1): Eulebär gain a racial +2 bonus on Intimidate checks. * Darkvision (2): Eulebär have darkvision 60 ft. * Keen Senses (2): Eulebär gain a +2 bonus on Perception checks. * Scent (4): Eulebär gain the scent ability * Frenzy (2): Once per day, when a eulebär takes damage, it flies into a frenzy on its turn as a free action for 1 minute, gaining a +2 racial bonus to Constitution and Strength, but taking a -2 penalty to AC. Total Racial Points: 12 ' ' Alternate Racial Traits * Wizard’s Taint (4): Sometimes eulebär are born with a deeper connection to the arcane meddling that brought about their creation. If such an eulebär is an intelligence based spellcaster, it treats its Intelligence score as 2 points higher for all spells and class abilities. Furthermore, eulebär with this racial trait have their caster level treated as being 1 level higher for the purposes of transmutation spells. This is improved to 2 levels if it is a spell of the polymorph subschool. ** This replaces their frenzy and military might racial traits. * Feral Eulebär (4): Occasionally mutations manifest themselves in eulebär that harken back to the owlbears of old. They become large creature and as such they gain a +2 size bonus to Strength but a -2 size penalty to Dexterity. Their regressed cognitive ability gives them a -4 penalty to Intelligence and Wisdom. (Making their Ability Score Racial Trait: +2 Constitution, +2 Strength, -2 Dexterity, -4 Intelligence, -2 Wisdom and -2 Charisma). Large races also take a -1 size penalty to their AC, a -1 size penalty on attack rolls, a +1 bonus on combat maneuver checks and to their CMD, and a -4 size penalty on Stealth checks. A large creature takes up a space that is 10 feet by 10 feet and has a reach of 5 feet. As a result of their size change, their claws deal 1d6 damage rather than 1d4. ** This modifies their racial ability scores, size, and replaces their military might racial trait. Favored Class Options The following favored class options are available to all eulebär characters who have the listed favored class, and unless otherwise stated, the bonus applies each time the favored class reward is selected. Category:Races Category:Little Red Goblin Games Racial Guide 5: Traditional Races